What you so desire
by BiNeko
Summary: Kagome has changed a lot. Come see how much. Rated for content. Fiery goodness inside.
1. Chapter First

Disclaimer: I don't effing own InuYasha you slimmy shits!

* * *

_A/U: Well, this has been sitting in my computer for almost a year now. After countless reviews and added bits, I find it acceptable enough to show you all. There are more chapters for this story still on my computer, that need reviewing, but here's a small taste._

_**Enjoy...**_

_What you so desire._

_Chapter: First_

_**Kagome was about halfway through talking herself into a panick attack at this point in time. Her breathing was labored, her chest was constricting painfully and all she needed now were the frantic thoughts matching with her eyes looking all over the place just as frantically. She clentched and unclentched her fist from around the now VERY rinkled white blouse she wore. Her other hand was too busy spasming at her side and she started thinking that if it wasn't for her hand on her chest, her heart would have fluttered out of her ribcage, it was beating just so fast. Sweat beaded heavily on her forehead and leaked salty paths down her face to drench the green collar of her school uniform's blouse. The wite fabric would no doubt turn yellow after this.**_

And what got her in such dissaray, you ask? Well let me rewind, and tell you.

She was going about her day like any other, waking up and making breakfrast for the group in the feudal era. Ramen wasn't her top choice for a 'Healthy and well balanced first meal for the day', but it sure did the job well. She had no idea how loads of sodium and carbs could actually keep her group going on for so long so well, but it did. _But carbs are a good source of energy, so I guess that's why. But the salt?_ She shook her head. No matter. InuYasha promptly jumped out of his perch to greet his priestess.

"Oi wench! When's breakfast ready?" The hanyou belowed, making her eyebrow twitch violently.

"**SIT!**" Yep, like every morning.

Although there was something different about this particular morning. No it wasn't the fact that she gathered her bathing supplies to wash up after pilling InuTasha deep into the ground, or the fact that she managed to get Miroku to stay behind while she bathed. More like, the forest surrounding the riverbank she chose to bathe in, was completely, eerily silent. Deathly silent. She didn't understand and a frown marred her face as she thought this over. She left he supplies on a conveniently placed rock, no doubt from someone else's prior use, close to the bank and scouted the area. She always brough her bow and arrows with her so she prepared for anything as she notched an arrow but kept is pointed to the ground. Kagome expanded her newly mastered miko senses around her in a gentle caress to seek out any danger.

What she found, more like felt, was quite surprising. She never for one second let her guard down, especially now as she follwed the river flow toward the presence she felt ahead. _Why is he here? Doesn't he know we're here also?_ After a rather long trek towards that one person she didn't really need to see right now, his back came into view through some branches. She knew he felt her presence far longer than it took her to get to him, but he still kept his person open for any attack she may feel to throw his way. She frowned then. _How deceitful. He clearly knows I'm here, so he's not really open, only looking like he is._ It didn't make her feel any better, but at least she saw through him. _Nice coaching skills Kags!_ She groaned inwardly at herself. _This is hardly the time for this!_ She hissed to herself but focused on the man before her, narrowing her eyes to make sure to detect any violent movements on his part. Her body was now tense as she gripped her bow and arrow tighter, careful not to snap the string.

"Miko, what is it that you want?" The low baritone of his voice sensually whispered to her hears as he spoke in that dead cold voice of his.

"I should ask the same of you, Sesshoumaru." She hissed back at him in the same low key. He turned to her fully then, a silent contemplating look in his eyes. _Or plotting._ She said dryly to herself.

"Do not direspect me, miko. You will adress me properly." He narrowed his eyes before finishing. "Or else." He watched as a shiver wracked her body at his warning, but her eyes kept a cool hardness to them. He scented the air a bit. _No fear, this woman does not fear me. Interesting._ He sniffed again and narrowed his eyes into slits, growling low in his throat. _What is the meaning of this?!_ He took a more defensive stance towards her at that moment.

Kagome scaned his body language for a moment before slowly rising her bow before her and slightly crouching her parted legs in a defensive position of her own. She had noticed his sniffing of her person, he catalogued her in his mind as did she. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits as she awaited his next move or word.

"What trick is this wench**?!**" The demon before her belowed. He saw as her stance stammered for the briefest moment in confusion. He never let her show outward understanding as he lunged forward with his claws extanded. She shot her arrow at the last moment, forcing him back as she reached for another one but he was already on her. He nearly made contact with her person before she dashed to the side and flipped backwards up into a tree. Her bow around her torso and her arrow tucked back into her quiver as she crouched on one knee with her fingertips touching the bark of the branch she was on. She watched him watch her as he relaxed his stance somewhat. She let out a small growl of warning before she spoke.

"I suppose you are speaking of my scent, ne Sesshoumaru?" She cocked her head to the side slightly and bit back a smirk as he vsibly tensed at her lack of honorific once more.

"You will explain this now, Miko." He clenched his hands tight, his claws curling into his palms. He too, hid a smirk as he commanded her.

_Hmph! Who does he think he is**?!**_ She thought in slight outrage. Her claws dug into the bark of the tree bellow her in slight annoyance. She sighed then righted her position upon the tree and jumped down in front of him. She offered him a small bow, not one that was adequate for someone of his stature, but one that was meant only between equals in rank. One she judged was far enough for this demon lord. She heard his growl at her insolence and this time actually smirked at him. Before he could swipe at her, she started talking.

"I'm an Inu Youkai as you can see. But only because of some curse. Or spell, whichever way you see it. Because of a witch we have crossed. I became what one so desired to be in my entourage, but also something I was meant to destroy. Obviously she couldn't understand how this barely affected me. Anyway, she managed to get herself killed so we never got to undo the spell." She paused and shrugged. "But we figured out a way to undo it. Of course, like any dirty old spell, it has a very unpleasant and...embarassing way of being undone. Well in this case." Kagome sighed, not really wanting to tell him the solution.

Sesshoumaru pondered this as he eyed the miko youkai before him. He could smell she was telling the truth. "And what, pray tell, is this solution?"

Kagome glanced his way then turned her face to the running waters. "Solutions. I have to make a choice." She shrugged and looked back at him. "But it's none of your business. Besides, it's not like I'm miserable about this spell thing. Although InuYasha is quite jealous, just like the spell entails." She snickered to herself. She didn't mean to laugh at the expense of her best friend, but she had to admit that it was fun being a full youkai.

Sesshoumaru growled at her insolence but didn't pry. She was right, it wasn't any of his business, it's not like he cared anyway. She seemed to have grown bored of their conversation since she had turned around and started walking back to where she left her supplies at to bathe. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where are you going wench?" He heard her sigh but she never stopped and he thought he would have to drag her back for an answer before her soft voice wafted from over the trees where he couldn't see her anymore.

"Aren't you curious today." Her sarcasm was quite annoying at this point and he sent a sour look in the general direction she went in.

Kagome bent over to pick up her towel and hung it on a low branch near the river bank then picked up her soaps and shampoo with conditionner and let it float in the water, wedged between two rocks so it wouldn't float off shore too much. Next she layed out her change of clothes near her towel then took off her shoes and neatly placed them next to her clean clothes. She was about to undo the collar of her blouse before she was interrupted by a cold baritone voice.

"When do you have to make such a choice?" She jumped slightly. Not because she was startled he was there, more like she had given up expecting him to talk since he had stood there the whole time. Sesshoumaru smirked at her tense from as she let her hands fall from around the ties of her collar and turned to him with a hard glare.

She sighed and relaxed. "During my next heat." She shot him another glare, clearly telling him to drop the subject and to turn back around. She knew he wouldn't peek, it was bellow him, so she undressed and dipped a toe in the cold water. _It's way too early to feel such cold water._ She groaned out loud at the cold. She felt goosebumps appear all over her skin and her nipples hardened painfully. She absently rubbed her rosy peeks to releave the painful preasure as she started going into the water. When she was waist deep in the middle of the river, she dipped bellow to wet her hair as well as the rest of her body. She came back and groaned again as the cold morning air hit her wet flesh and again had to rub her breasts to relax the tensed tender flesh. _Let's make this quick._

Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from turning around at the sounds she was making to investigate what made her so uncomfortable. He smelled a retched smell and forced down the urge to snarl as he made his way more to Kagome's right and deeper into the forest so he could diagonally face the dirt path leading through the thick treeline to Kagome's current bathing place. He didn't want for anyone to think he was conspicuously spying on the girl. He made a face at that thought. _What a disgusting habit that would make._ Moments later, a hanyou brandishing an oversized sword came crashing throught he opening in the treeline bellowing and screeching like a banshee.

"Kagome! I smell Se-" He was cut off by a nicely played "Sit" as Kagome's kneeling form in the water was turned to both the demons's views. Sesshoumaru chanced a glance at her ivory-skinned back as the water came just at the small of her back and she was lathering soap on her right arm and had her hair up and leaking down the length of her supple body. He bit back a groan at the sight of her. Just then, he heard InuYasha growl and spit dirt from his foul mouth and he formed his lips in a disaproving snarl.

"Really InuYasha, one would think that you would learn with time." Sesshoumaru crouched next to the whole his brother had made. "Besides, your inferior sense of smell may be weak due to your hanyou breeding, but Kagome's is not. Being a full inu youkai for a fact." Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard a muffled "Fuck you" float from the earth beneath his feet. He saw Kagome shoot a glare at him, wrapped in her towel as she was and turned to the forest to leave. He had stayed long enough as it was.

Later that day, Kagome felt the familiar tingles down her spine, alerting her that a demon was approaching. She sniffed the air and growled low in her throat, stopping her companions in their tracks as she did so. They all stopped in the middle of the worn dirt path, awaiting the approach of the demon. They were not disapointed as a tall demon wearing a white haori with white imprints on the left shoulder and sleeve came into view. InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga in a heartbeat and brandished it in Sesshoumaru's direction. Kagome put her left hand on her hip and dropped her bag down unceremoniously.

"What the hell do you want **NOW**?!" InuYasha yelled once he thought that Sesshoumaru was close enough.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled back at him and sent him a glare for his efforts. His ears drooped for a moment but straightened and turned to Sesshoumaru as if it were his fault he had been admonished.

"So?!" He asked and heard Kagome huff at him and could only imagine she had crossed her arms over her chest from the rustling sound her clothes had made.

Sesshoumaru looked on at the display the two did as he kept silent. But as amusing as it was, he was growing bored so he merely stated what he had come here for. "I come here to speak to your Miko. I have questions and I demand answers, now." He pointedly looked in her direction and narrowed his eyes meaninfully. _She better not defy me..._

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him off but InuYasha beat her to the punch. "Why would she do that?! I'm not allowing you to talk to her!" InuYasha sheathed his sword, clearly disapointed he wouldn't get to use it on his brother today and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sit!" Kagome hissed then turned the full brunt of her death glare at Sesshoumaru who didn't even flinch. "You have no right to demand anything from me, demon." She stated in a growl. She watched as his face displayed displeasure for a moment and she could tell he was about to throw her a snide comment but he threw her off when something akin to understanding flashed through his eyes and he in turn flashed her a meaningful smirk, showing her deadly white fangs. She was stunned to silence and nearly fell over at what he said.

"You're almost in heat, aren't you Miko?" He nearly purred. She narrowed her eyes at him and knew what he wanted answers to. She sighed in resignation and looked to her friends.

"I'll be back later guys, don't worry." Sango looked about ready to argue but Miroku held her fast.

"She can take care of herself Sango." Miroku chanced a feel of her bottom and wasn't disapointed at the lovely, now familiar, feel of her delightful bakside. He sighed in bliss.

"Monk!" She screeched and hit him upside the head with her Hiraikotsu then stomped off into the forest, muttering about getting firewood to ready a campsite. Shippou shook his head at the fallen monk and sountered off after Sango to help her out, leaving Kirara to mewl softly at Miroku. Kagome chuckled at the couple and gave InuYasha a hard gaze to stop any argument he might have formulated while he was climbing out of his hole. InuYasha growled at her, crossed his arms and jumped into a nearby tree to plop down. Kagome glanced Sesshoumaru's way, whom hadn't taken his eyes off the brazen Miko, before she turned and walked the opposite way Sango had hiked in. Sesshoumaru got the hint and followed her deeper into the forest.

Once she was satisfied she wouldn't be bothered by a stray Taijya looking for wood accompanied by a small Kitsune, Kagome sat at the base of a tree and motioned for Sesshoumaru to do the same. He chose himself a comfortable tree and sat down, he was wrong about it's looks. The grass was rather hard and he had to shift around a bit before finding a proper position. Kagome patiently waited for him to be comfortable. Or so he thought. _She's stalling._ He realised as he narrowed his eyes at her. He tried to will her to talk, but the Miko simply looked at him. He gave her an expectant look before talking.

"So?" He pressed.

"So what, Sesshoumaru?" She said back, holding back a grin.

He held his head a little higher so he would be looking down his nose at her. _Impudent wench._ He hissed to himself. "What is that choice you spoke of earlier?" He growled out at her. He watched as she stretched her legs before her and folded her arms behind her head, fully relaxing her form into the tree behind her. She raised her saphire eyes skyward and sighted slightly. Sesshoumaru thought she wouldn't answer as his gaze lowered to her feet and travelled up her long, long bare legs to stop at her indecent skirt. Her creamy flesh was begging to be touched and he could imagine just how soft they would feel against his bare waist. He held a purr and narrowed his eyes lustfully at her bare thighs. He never noticed that Kagome was now looking at him.

"Sex." She drawled in a low, purring voice as she folded her long legs underneath her. Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes up to meet her amused saphired orbs and growled at her. He snapped his jaw, silently trying to get her to elaborate. She smiled at him sweetly, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. _Too sweet._ He thought bitterly. "I have to choose who I have sex with during my next cycle." She explained. Sesshoumaru simply looked at her.

"And what good would that do?" He saw her slim shoulders shrug and she cocked her head to the side a bit, the smile still in place.

"I don't think it would do any good at all, if you ask me. But it would seal my fate." She said and closed her eyes, her smile gone.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well," She started, looking back at him. "Let's say I lay with a human, then his essence inside of me would revert my form for that of a human's once more." She straightened her head once more before finishing. "But if I lay with a demon, I would turn into that demon's form forever."

"But what if you lay with an inu youkai? You would stay an inu."

She laughed lightly. "You don't mean yourself, do you?" She laughed again at his snarl. "Yes, I would stay inu, but if it were a wolf, I'd become a wolf." She explained again.

"What if you lay with a hanyou, like InuYasha? Surely that's what you intended." He smirked at her scowl. "Would you become a hanyou?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure." She said truthfully. "I haven't really thought about it." Sesshoumaru looked skeptical. "I don't want InuYasha in that way." She glared hotly at him for a moment before standing up. "I have to go now, it's nearly dark and my friends will start to worry." She looked over her shoulder at him in question. "Whe are you so interested anyway?" Sesshoumaru also stood from his sitting position and stretched wary muscles before answering.

"I thought it was unusual. But I have a proposition for you." He stated matter-of-factly. He watched as the shadows loomed over her figure as she walked away. He knew she heard him, for what he said next made her freeze in her step and tense up.

_"Lay with me, Kagome."_

* * *

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


	2. Chapter Second

Disclaimer: I don't own, okay?!

* * *

_What you so desire_

Her body went cold as her muscles tensed almost painfully. She slowly turned around. "What did you just say?" She hissed at him. Sesshoumaru looked amused at her as he stepped closer to her and grasped her chin to make her look up at him. Kagome, always showing a streak of defiance, held her head as far from him as possible, craning her neck farther from him, but kept her outraged blue eyes strained on his molten gold ones.

"You intreague me. I am willing to help you in your," He glanced over her lean form slightly for emphasis and smirked. "Small predicament." He finished, leaning closer to her so that he could watch her futilelly crane her neck farther.

"What's in it for me, Sesshoumaru?" She growled in a low tone. He let go of her chin and wrapped his one arm around her waist and slammed her to the nearest three, grinding his hard frame against hers.

"Not only do you keep that inu form of yours, but you can derive pleasure from our deal." Kagome swallowed a moan at his warmth and pushed her hands to his chest in an effort to put distance between them.

"A deal is two-sided Sesshoumaru, what could you possibly want from me?" She hissed again at him. He pressed harder against her struggling form, wedging his knee between her legs and pushing upwards into her groin. This time, he had the pleasure of hearing her almost contained moan as her eyes shut tight to the feeling. He dipped his head to her left shoulder, pushing aside her long curly hair with his nose and scented her shoulder. He gave a small lick to taste her skin.

"I admire your business knowledge." He chuckled huskily in the crook of her long slender neck. His right hand moved to stroke her side lightly, feeling the muscles bunch at his touch. "I need a mate." He said. He heard her take in a breath and renew her efforts to escape.

"You can forget about that!" She yelled and pushed him back with her miko powers. She saw him take a step towards her growling. "Stay, back!" She screamed frantically and errected a barrier around her. Sesshoumaru tested her barrier by striking it with his claws. It was too strong. He straightened up.

"You have two days, if you don't come willingly, I shall take you by force but mark my words Kagome," He hissed at her and narrowed his gold eyes to slits. "I will have you." He then turned and started to walk away.

She turned violently to him, her barrier still in place. "But I'll be deep in heat by then!" She said desperately, her voice strained with fear and despair. She saw him look over his shoulder with barely veiled lust that made her shudder revoltingly and said.

"I know." Then, he turned and completely left her alone. Kagome dropped her barrier and slid her back against the tree behind her. _This can't be happening!_ And that's why Kagome was a nervous wreck moments later. As Kagome started to think about all that Sesshoumaru so blatantly wanted to do to her, she felt tear pricking in her eyes. _Surely, it will hurt! What if he's too big and that stretches me too badly and I end up torned? What if he's too small and I'm doomed to never truly feeling carnal pleasures to it's full extent? What if he's a premature ejaculator? I'll never feel pleasure!_ Being the virgin that she was, she was kinda taking this a little far. But she couldn't help it, the mention of sex always made he cringe and recoil. By no means did she have fear for the unknown, just this one. She knew way too many people having been raped before, and in this era, it was considered a, normal, daily occurence. Besides, Sesshoumaru **DID** say he would rape her if she didn't come willingly. At least, that's what usualy "force" in the context of a sexual nature usually entailed...Kagome shook her head.

His self-confidence did nothing to help alleviate her apprehention. She took deep breaths, one at a time and tried to calm down. _You're over-reacting Kags!_ She reasoned. _It's just sex!_ Kagome stared at the forest floor in front of her for a moment then when she looked back up, determination lit her face. _I'll fight tooth and nail if it's the last thing I do! I'll never give in to him and he shall never have me!_ She narrowed her gaze and stood up. _I'll just go home before I get in heat and come back once it's all over. Beside,_ She shrugged. _He's bound to forget something so trivial anwyay. It's not like I'm primary on his list._ She laughed out loud at that thought. Really, she was only over-reacting a bit. She knew that her defiance would anger him, but it's nothing she can't deal with anwyay. _I__'d rather an angry demon than a horny one._ She frowed. _Why does he want me as his mate anyway?_ Kagome started walking to camp. _I'm sure there are many other females out there._ She raised her eyebrows in amusement. _Willing ones at that. _She finished, frowning.

She would have laughed again if she didn't think that her fear was making her insane. She sighed. _Some day I'll have to face this issue though. I can't go on living in fear of losing my virginity._ She stopped walking then and looked thoughtful for a moment before resuming her trek. _Although Mikos and priests are supposed to stay innocent to preserve their purity._ She snorted. _As if that changes anything anwyay._ She thought about Kaede. _Surely she's still a virgin though._ She reasoned. _What if it's true? Will I lose my miko powers if I have sex with Sesshoumaru?_ She froze on the spot and shook her head angrily. _No way. I'm not sleeping with him, remember? We'll never be mates._ An image of InuYasha flashed through her mind's eye and she looked sad. _He chose to be with Kikyou, but she moved on to the afterlife already. I don't love him anymore though._ She thought that train of thought over a little. _I don't love Sesshoumaru either, so why should I have sex with him? Become his mate for that matter?_ She gasped and hit herself upside the head lightly. _Baka! You're not going to lay with him! Stop thinking like that!_ But on the other hand, if she doesn't mate with Sesshoumaru, most likely no one else would have her. She sighed and walked into camp, sat down next to her bag and stared into the flames of the fire solemnly. _It's true though._

Kagome sighed again and brought her knees up to her front with her arms around them. She continued staring at the flames and slightly rocked herself, never noticed this and got a little worried, Kagome never really behaved in such a way before. He jumped down from his tree and landed softly next to her in a crouch. He folded himself in a comfortable lotus position then glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Did he do something to you Kagome?" He asked softly, softer then his usual gruff self. Somehow, he knew that something had happened and that it was a touchy subject. He saw Kagome flinch then her head turned slowly towards him and the look he saw in those eyes of hers made his stomach lurch painfully. When her eyes had landed on his, pure fear reflected in them but she blinked and it was gone. He saw her open her mouth then close it before trying again and talking this time.

"You remember how to break the curse, InuYasha?" Her voice was of the lowest whispers. He at first thought that she didn't wake the others, but such a whisper was far too low, he knew she was trying to deny whatever Sesshoumaru may have told her earlier.

"Yeah. Kagome. What does this have to do with Sesshoumaru?" Then he thought back to when Sesshoumaru met them on the path way. "You're almost in heat, aren't you Miko?" He voice came into his head. _Heat? What does he know about that?_

"I told Sesshoumaru how I bacame a demon this morning. But he wanted to know more about the spell. I had only told him that when I get in heat that I would have to make a choice." She shrugged lightly and rested her head on her knees, still looking at him.

"What of it?" InuYasha was getting a bad feeling. He knew how to break the spell or make it permanent and with Sesshoumaru's interest in it now only made too much sense. He was creeping into denial like Kagome and didn't want to think about what the bastard had said to Kagome.

Kagome knew that InuYasha had figured it out, but just like her, he needed confirmation. So she gave it to him. "Sesshoumaru wants to have sex with me so that I can stay a full youkai." She answered. If it weren't for his sensitive ears, he would have missed it for sure. "But that's not all..." InuYasha's eyes widened. _There's more?!_ He thought. It was pretty damn bad his half-brother wanted to lay with her, so what could be worse? "He wants to take me as a mate." She finally finished.

InuYasha's eyes couldn't widen further so he simply gaped at her. In strange situations, and this was quite strange, you can always find humor in simple things. Like now. InuYasha started chuckling then when he saw Kagome's incrdedulous face, he only started into a full blown laugh and fell on his back, gripping his sides. Kagome turned beet red from both anger and embarassement at InuYasha's immature display of her declaration. "InuYasha!" She half screeched, half hissed at him. "InuYasha! This is not funny!" She stood up as he started rolling in the dirt still laughing. "He threatenend to rape me and you laugh?!" That shut him up.

"What?!" There were drying tears of laughter on his cheeks and he was flushed. He looked to Kagome who was torn between crying and screaming at him. He looked to her fists and saw them clentched. "Look, wench, he's not gonna touch you okay?" He tried to placate her.

"And how do you know that?!" She yelled, effectively waking the other occupants at camp.

"He'll probably forget or something!" InuYasha said just as loud, he did feel very convincing though. By now, not only were the others awake, but greatly curious. All they had to do was keep silent and hope someone would reveal the meaning of this disturbance of their sleep. Unfortunetly, by now, Kagome had noticed their awakening and decided that now was a good time as any to take this into the forest. She grabbed InuYasha's shoulder and dragged him deeper into the forest and away from their clearing.

"Look! I don't know what's gotten into him, but by the look he was giving me, he won't forget and he's really serious about this." She said to him. InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would he want **YOU** as a mate anyway, ya old hag?" He huffed. Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled. Her fists were closed tight as her claws dug into her palms and drew blood. InuYasha's ears flattenend on his skull. For the life of him, he just couldn't see why he was interested in Kagome in such a way.

"Look Kagome, I didn't mean it like that. It's just-" He never got to finish as Kagome uttered a "Sit" command, turned and left. Once she was back at camp, she took out her sleeping bag in harsh yanking motions and practically threw herself in it, turned her back to the fire and went to sleep. Boy was she angry. More like livid. Every body shuddered and thought of the crater the poor InuYasha most likely had made.

Sango looked to Miroku and whispered to him. "What do you think made her so angry, monk?" She asked. Miroku looked to her and mimicked a movement he had seen Kagome do often when clueless, he shrugged. Both of them decided to go back to sleep, if she wanted to tell them, she would. By now, they were used to the couple's bickering, after five years if would be expected. Shippou whined and sighed as he looked to Kagome. _Poor Kagome, she doesn't deserve this..._ He had heard most of what they said to eachother at camp, well at least the very juicy details.

* * *

_A/N: I've worked so hard on this story, there's one part in an another chapter that I've litterally worked a month on. Really! I'm still not satisfied, so hopefully, I'll think to take time aside to work on it some more. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_

_**-Yuya-Sama** _


End file.
